In Namimori Park
by SushiLoverForLife
Summary: What if Tsuna was a tree! But not just a normal tree. A moving and talking tree! No romance intended, but can be interpreted differently. Fairytale-ish.


Hello! This is my first proper fanfic, so please review :) It's kinda meant to be read as a fairytale, so the writing isn't that complex or anything. Tell me whether it's working or not! It'd be such a great help :D

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of it's characters.

* * *

Once upon a time, in Namimori park there were very many beautiful trees. This park was particularly special as the trees could move and talk! However, they were confined to the park and would become normal trees once they left. There were all different kinds of trees, sakura, maple, oak and lots of others. The one that stood out most was one called Tsuna. His leaves were brown all year round, so everyone would make fun of him, calling him names and just generally mocking him. Even the visitors in the park would avoid him. They thought that he was cursed and would only bring bad luck to all that got too close to him. This meant that Tsuna was always lonely. But even so, he would strive to help others as much as possible.

One sunny afternoon, there was a dog owner walking an extremely wolf-like dog. The dog was tended to bark loads and seemed so cheerful all the time. The owner saw one of her friends in the park and went straight towards her and the two of them chatted for hours forgetting that she had left her dog behind. In the mean time, the dog walked around, exploring as much of the park as possible. Hewas never allowed to satisfy his curiousity whenever he came here on a leash. Therefore he did what any other dog would do: run around lots and cause many problems for other visitors, trampling over picnics, running under legs, sniffing people's possesions and even licked a few. But then he saw a brown tree. It was different from the other green ones, this meant that it had to be interesting for the dog. That it had to be special.

The grey dog walked up to the tree, panting all the way.

"Hello!" he yapped.

"Yo!" he barked.

"Heelllllllllooooooo?"But the tree made no response. He really wanted to talk to the tree that was unique so he did anything that he could think of. He sniffed it, jumped on it, scratched it and even licked it. But then, suddenly he really really needed to pee. He did try to find somewhere suitable, but he didn't even have any time to start off with. And without realising, he had done it on the tree. He started to feel very guilty, however, all of a sudden the tree started to move!

"urgh..." he said. "What is this smell?" After just waking up from his afternoon nap, his mind wasn't quite working properly, but after a few moments, his brain clicked, and he realised what had happened.

"Hiiiiiiiiieeeeeee! Somebody peed on me!" Tsuna started shaking frantically, trying to get it off. It didn't really work, all that happened was that his leaves began to fall. Momentarily, the dog was no longer focused on the tree, but the leaves falling. He was chasing all of them thinking that it was a new game he had never played before. Tsuna, still flailing caught sight of something grey and stopped his movement when he saw that it was a dog. He asked the dog

"Are you lost?"

"No, I'm not. Sorry for peeing on you though! Ahaha!" he replied waaaay too cheerfully.

"That's ok. But shouldn't you be else where? Everyone knows that it's bad luck to get too close to me."

"Is it? I'm sure that's not true. Nothing bad has happened to me yet! If anything, It's been really fun playing with you!"

"Umm, Thanks. By the way, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Tsunayoshi. But you can call me Tsuna. That's what everyone calls me. Or Dame-Tsuna. What's your name?"

"I'm Yamamoto. I really like you, because you're fun to be around. Let's play some more Tsuna!"

They spent the rest of the day with each other, chatting and playing, both feeling really happy by the end of it. Later on, Yamamoto had to go when his owner found him. He got scolded for being near the cursed tree, but he didn't mind. He wasn't really paying attention either. He was just really pleased that he had made a real friend today. Tsuna was also feeling on top of the world, not being lonely anymore. Even though he only really saw Yamamoto once a week, he did not mind waiting that long as he no longer felt alone seeing Yamamoto's infectious smile.

* * *

Thanks for reading, if you've enjoyed it so far, I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story! It'll only be 10 chapters max. If you review, you get free cookies! Y'know, I really really like dark chocolate! ;)


End file.
